5e Sacred Oath: Oath of Penitence
The Oath of Penitence is a Sacred Oath available to the Paladin Class. Penitent Paladins walk a lonely path of past shame and/or guilt. The Oath of Penitence is open to Paladins who feel the need to repent. Perhaps they broke the Oath of another order, or perhaps they feel a deep guilt to atone for. Many started out life as thieves, murderers, and cheats instead of Paladins. Penitent Paladins usually worship the Deity of Mercy. They feed the poor and heal the sick. They will often knock out foes instead of killing them, or will give last rites to their corpses. Tenets of Penitence '''Repentance. '''Live life atoning for thy past. '''Mercy. '''Forgive if thou wilt be forgiven. '''Charity. '''Service and generousity to the chuch and the needy. '''Faith. '''Wear only cloth and let Faith be thy armor and shield. Oath of Penitence Spells Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. '''Armor of Faith. '''As a Reaction to getting hit, your unarmored AC becomes 14 + your Charisma modifier. At the end of each of your turns, roll a Spellcasting ability check vs DC 15. If you fail, this effect ends and you gain temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifer + your Paladin level. You can end this effect early to gain the temporary hit points. '''Burden of Mercy. '''As an Bonus Action, make a weapon attack that deals double weapon damage dice if it hits. If this brings a creature to zero hit points, it is knocked out instead of killed, and an adjacent ally or you gain temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifier + your Paladin level. Censure Starting at 7th level, you gain proficiency in Perception and Survival. As a Bonus Action, choose a creature that you witnessed perform a harmful action. You add your Charisma modifier as a bonus against this creature for all Wisdom ability checks and Attack rolls, until you choose another creature. Self-Flagellation Starting at 15th level, you can spend 1 minute purifying yourself. Remove all debilitating effects that Greater Restoration and Break Enchantment (Dispel Evil and Good) can, then take 1d4 damage per effect removed. No charm, curse, nor possession can prevent you from using this ability. Aura of Leadership Despite your solitary attitude so far, you have surpassed atonement and become a shining beacon of leadership to those that you have helped or inspired. Starting at 20th level, all your allies and followers within 30 feet gain +2 to their Proficiency bonus in each of your proficient Ability checks, Attack rolls, or Saving throws if yours is higher. A creature must be able to hear or see you to gain this bonus. Once after a long rest, you can pick 1 willing creature within the aura as an advisor for 8 hours. It grants the use of their Proficiency bonus in 1 of their proficiencies to you and all those affected by the aura. Sacred Oath: Oath of Penitence Sacred Oath: Oath of Penitence Oath of Penitence